


The Marriage Of #DanTheMan

by ellebellebab



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebellebab/pseuds/ellebellebab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin hates weddings, which is excellent because Dan is getting married and guess who his best man is? He meets someone interesting along the way, which might just make up for Gavin having to wear a suit. Barely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marriage Of #DanTheMan

**1\. Engagement.**   
  
Gavin never really liked weddings. Besides the free booze and the inebriated and slightly lonely girls there was nothing about them that he enjoyed. The suits were uncomfortable and the small talk he had to make with distant family or complete strangers was excruciating to say the least. Not to mention the ceremonies were boring. 

People sitting for ages in a stuffy church and crying over two people who will probably end up getting a divorce and being miserable anyway just wasn’t his idea of fun. So he was less than thrilled when his best friend Dan told him he was getting married. And he was even less excited when Dan asked him to be his best man. 

"Best man? What about your brother? Or Tom? You’ve been friends with him for way longer than we’ve been friends." Gavin screeched incredulously, Dan chuckled. 

"B, you’re my best friend and I want you to be my Best Man, that’s the end of it" Gavin adjusted the phone and sighed.   
“Besides” Dan continued “What kind of crap stag night do you think they’d throw me?” He said with a laugh. 

"Absolute bollocks" Gavin muttered thinking of Dan’s brother and his bachelor party.   
“Colin’s was the worst” Dan hummed in agreement. 

"Look B I’d love to but I won’t be able to get home for planning or whatever very often, I can’t leave the states that much the visa people would be weird." 

"Well, that’s actually fine, Sarah’s from Dallas." Dan said enthusiastically. 

"Wait. Seriously?" 

"Yeah! B, I’m moving to the US!" 

Gavin sighed and took a swig of his beer, that conversation was over three hours ago and he was still mourning his freedom. Not that he wasn’t happy about Dan moving to America, and from what he’d heard about Sarah she was nice enough. He just didn’t think he could pull off the whole best man thing. He guessed he didn’t really have much choice, 

"Idiot Dan" he mumbled finishing off his beer and pulling out his phone to see if any of the girls he’d recently hooked up with were free, he needed something to release his already high stress levels and keep him mind numbingly occupied until Dan showed up. 

**2\. Suits.**

"She wants us in black with white shirts and black ties, simple, elegant and stuff you know?" 

"As long as I don’t have to wear a top hat and carry a cane I’m happy." Gavin said with a yawn, he and Dan were on their way to their first suit fitting and Gavin was mentally preparing himself for having some weird old man feel him up with a tape measure.   
“Who’s meeting us there?” 

"My brother sent his measurements; he can’t get away from work to fly over. So it’s me, you and Sarah’s brother." He said confidently as he mentally ticked off the meager list. 

"What’s her brother like anyway?" 

"I dunno, he’s from New Jersey, I’ve only met him like once." Dan shrugged. 

"Well why does he have to be in the wedding party if you don’t even know him?" Dan laughed and shook his head, looking at Gavin fondly. 

"B, he’s my fiancé’s brother, it’s like, what you’re meant to do when you get married." 

"How do people _know_ what to do? Is there a book or something you can only buy when you decide to get a few diamonds and slap them on a girl’s finger?” 

"Well let’s hope it comes out as an audio book or you’ll never get through it" Dan said, pulling into the car park and clapping Gavin on the shoulder.   
Gavin clicked off his seatbelt and scrambled out of the car, following Dan through the doors and cringing at the array of expensive and uncomfortable looking suits. 

"Daniel!" A short balding man made his way over to them and shook Dan’s hand vigorously. 

"Joe! Good to see you mate. This is my best man Gavin." Gavin shook Joe’s hand and tried not to outwardly cringe as the man’s sweaty palm made contact with his own. 

"Wonderful! The other groomsman is already here and getting measured, we should have you guys out of here in no time!" Gavin raised his eyebrows at Dan who simply smiled and pulled him by the arm through to the fitting rooms. He heard Sarah’s brother before he saw him; it was kind of hard not to. 

"That was my fucking leg!" The loud voice was attached to a slightly short man, the first thing Gavin noticed was the hair, thick and curly and reddish-brown in colour, then he saw the freckles, peppering his face and bare shoulders. He realized a moment too late that he’d been openly looking a guy he hadn’t even met over and quickly drifted his gaze upwards to look at his eyes, covered by a pair of thin rimmed glasses. The man was looking at him with a furrowed brow and a slight smile. 

"Michael! It’s good to see you." Dan exclaimed, making his way over and shaking Sarah’s brother’s hand. 

"You might not see me for much longer I’m gonna bleed to death from being turned into this guys fucking walking pin cushion." He said angrily, he smiled at Dan though and nodded at Gavin.   
“I’m guessing you’re the best man?” 

"Yeah! This is my best mate Gavin" Dan said pushing Gavin forward. 

"Hey" he said softly, shaking Michael’s hand, he watched as the other mans eyes looked him over quickly and his smile grew. 

"British too? _That’s_ not going to be very annoying” he said dryly.   
Gavin decided then and there he liked Michael. But it was absolutely nothing to do with the way his hand still tingled moments after they’d shook them, or the way he shivered when their eyes met. No, nothing to do with that at all. 

**3\. Cake.**  

So far the whole best man thing hadn’t been too hard, Gavin just kind of turned up every few days, trying on his suit or helping Dan lick envelopes with a few bevs, nothing too hard. He was planning the stag night in his head, the words alcohol and strippers the primary thoughts that drifted in and out. Everything had been pretty easy going, until Dan called him urgently one day, things kind of changed after that. 

"B please do me this favour." He pleaded, sounding hurried. 

"Dan it’s your wedding cake how am I supposed to make any decisions?" 

"Everything’s decided on we just need you to go and take some photos and taste it for us. We triple booked ourselves and these dance lessons are non-refundable." Gavin burst out laughing. 

"Dance lessons? You’re joking?" 

"Shut up, it was Sarah’s idea and I’d rather not look like a bloody idiot in front of 200 people." 

"Okay fine I’ll go eat the fricken cake. But if I have to take photos of this I get at least one photo of you dancing." Dan sighed. 

"Some best man. Fine whatever. Thanks Gav." 

"No problem B. So where is this place?" 

"Michaels already on his way to pick you up so don’t worry he should be there soon." 

"Michael? You didn’t say anything about him…" 

"Listen Gavin I have to go, I’ll call you later okay? Thanks B!" 

"Wait no, Dan- _ugh_ " Gavin hung up and tossed his phone next to him on the couch before rubbing a hand over his scruffy face. He sat still for one moment before jumping up and rushing to the bathroom, pulling out his toothbrush and shoving toothpaste on it while simultaneously fixing his slept on hair into place. He looked at his shirt in the mirror and sighed, he hadn’t done any washing in a while so he had to make do. At the sudden knock on his door he stood stock still for at least a full ten seconds before quickly spitting out his toothpaste and wiping his mouth. 

"Just a second!" He called, grabbing his wallet, phone and keys before pulling the door open. Michael was smiling already and Gavin was annoyed to see he had dimples, how the hell had he not noticed that before? 

"Hey Gavin, you look a little out of breath there buddy you okay? I wasn’t interrupting anything was I?" he smirked as he looked over Gavin’s shoulder into his apartment. 

"Uh, no?" He replied, stepping forwards and shutting his front door. Michael simply laughed and shook his head. 

"Come on Gavino, we got cakes to eats!" He exclaimed, leading Gavin to his car. The car ride was actually fun, not awkward like Gavin thought it might be. Michael was just, a funny guy. He made Gavin laugh and it didn’t take long until he made Gavin feel comfortable enough to completely be himself. It felt nice, the last person Gavin had done that with was Dan. 

"How the fuck does that even work?!" Michael exclaimed, voice hoarse from laughter. 

"Well, you’ve got like two hands and two feet but if you swapped them around with each other they’d be the same right?" Michael laughed as they pulled into the cake shop parking lot and walked inside. 

"There’s so many things wrong with that fucking sentence." 

"No there isn’t!" 

"Can I help you?" Michael stopped giggling and looked at the petite girl in an apron appraisingly. 

"I think you can. It’s the Gruchy wedding? We’re here to taste some cake." She smiled and led them over to a table. 

"I’ll bring it out for you!” Gavin watched as Michael’s eyes followed her. 

"Jeez be more of a sleaze." Michael blinked at him innocently 

"What?" 

"You’re totally checking that girl out!" He said, grimacing internally when his voice went up and octave unnecessarily. Michael laughed and shook his head, eyes traveling quickly over Gavin’s features. 

"You couldn’t be more wrong." He said softly. Gavin swallowed as they looked at each other, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as Michaels eyes bore into his. 

"Gavin _I-_ " 

"Okay! So this is the same cake we’ll be making for the wedding! Feel free to take photographs and taste however much you’d like" both men jumped as the bakers voice broke through whatever trance they were in. Gavin watched as she walked away before turning back to Michael sheepishly. 

"Uh is it a bad time to say I’m not too keen on cake?" He offered with a smile. Michael shook his head as he cut two slices of the white cake. 

"I don’t think you have a choice, best man." He said, shoving a plate in front of Gavin. 

"You’re definitely right about that" Gavin muttered as he shoved a spoonful of cake into his mouth.   
‘In more ways than one’ he thought. 

**4\. Stag Night.**  

Okay so it turned out Gavin _had_ gotten a little stressed. Mostly he was spinning out because more people than he’d actually booked for had turned up the day of Dan’s Stag Party and he’d had to beg the pub around the corners function room owners to let him change the amount last minute. And also when he realized three hours before that these things usually have decorations. 

"You’re stupid." 

"Thank you Barbara, you are so lovely!" He said, smiling at her as he got into the passenger side of her car. She shook her head. 

"Decorations are one of the things you just don’t forget when throwing a party, how did you manage to?" He shrugged, looking out the window and sighing. 

"I’ve just had a lot on my mind." And it was true. He’d met Michael Jones; brother of Sarah Jones, a total of two times and each time had him blushing like a schoolgirl. He wasn’t so surprised at that part because he did tend to internalize his attraction to people and feelings in a way that made him always tend to do the _freaking out_ thing in the privacy of his apartment. He _was_ surprised however that it was a dude. 

"I have a question" 

"Uh huh" 

"Have you ever had a thing for someone, except they aren’t really the kind of person you’d usually have a thing for?" Barbara frowned slightly but nodded. 

"Definitely have been there. Oooh is Gavin in looooooove?" She said, grinning at him and poking him unkindly in the ribs. 

"No calm down, I just. I think I like someone, but they’re different." He said quietly. 

"Is she actually capable of a conversation?" She teased. He rolled his eyes at her and took a deep breath. 

"No, but she is _actually_ a he and _he_ is doing my bloody head in” Barbara was quiet for a second before she burst out laughing. 

"Hey! Why are you laughing like that for? I just told you a big secretive thing and you’re making fun of me." He pouted crossing his arms. 

"No, I’m, I’m sorry I just, I fucking knew it" she wheezed, gasping for air. 

_"What?"_

"Gavin you have an absolutely unhealthy obsession with talking about dicks." She said slowly and informatively. 

"That doesn’t mean I’m suddenly attracted to guys." He yelled. 

"Except you are." He snapped his mouth closed and thought to Michael, and his stupid freckles and his stupid dimples and his annoying laugh and voice and sighed. 

"Just one guy. I’m so not ready for this." Barbara grabbed his hand with her free one and squeezed it sympathetically. 

"No matter what sex or gender you are, no-one’s ever ready. But sometimes you just have to run into these things head on and embrace them, or you’ll always be thinking what if." He squeezed her hand back and laughed. 

"Now _you’re_ laughing at _my_ mushy stuff!” She said incredulously. 

"No I just, I think I’m gay or bi or something and now I’m going to pick out straws with boobs on them, I’m just overly confused." 

"Well at least some things never change." She grinned, "Gavin Free Master of Confusion" 

"You got that right" he mumbled, shooting her another thankful smile and a squeeze of the hand.   
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
“Gavvers this is fucking top mate I swear you are a fucking legend!” Dan had his arm around Gavin’s shoulders for the umpteenth time that night. His sentences had gotten closer and closer to Gavin’s ear, the words slurring together more and more every time. The lads were having a good night. Everyone was drinking something and Dan had just gotten a rather embarrassing lap dance from a very well endowed stripper Gavin had ordered. So everyone was in high spirits. 

"Making you my- _hic_! My best bloke thing was a- _hic_! Fucking tippers idea!” He yelled, bopping Gavin on the nose before someone else, maybe Dan’s brother pulled him away for another round of shots. He was going to be in bad shape tomorrow. 

"He’s right" Gavin felt all his nerves fizzle as the voice appeared close to his ear. He turned his head slightly to find Michael perched on a bar stool next to him.   
That fucking smile. It lit Gavin’s stomach on fire every time he saw it. 

"What’s he right about?" Gavin asked, surprised to hear his own voice was slurred. He’d forgotten he’d also been doing a lot of shots. 

"This Bachelor Party, it’s fucking aces." Gavin looked at him with amused eyes before leaning in to be heard over the music. 

"Thanks but it’s a Stag Do not a Bachelor Party" Michael rolled his eyes, the smile on his face growing wider. 

_"Well excuse me governa’!"_ he mimicked in a high pitched British accent. 

"I don’t sound like that!" Gavin shrieked, finishing the last of his beer and slamming it on the table. 

"Yes you do, you sound like an asshole." Michael said, punching Gavin lightly in the shoulder. 

“ _You’re_ an asshole” Gavin said, before putting his face close to Michaels and flaring his nostrils. 

"Gavvvverss! I just have to say you are my best mate and I love you okay? I do" Gavin stumbled under Dan’s sudden crippling weight and nearly fell off his barstool when he felt two hands wrap around his stomach, keeping him in place. He wondered briefly when he and Michael had gotten that close but quickly put the thoughts on hold when his brain caught up and realized Michael was touching him with his hands and if that wasn’t the nicest thing he’d felt in months. 

"Okay B I love you too" Gavin said, realizing now that he was sandwiched between Dan and Michael, his back slowly being pressed up against Michael’s front as Dan leant more of his weight on his smaller friend. 

"Just remember okay that you are a fucking B, B" Gavin giggled loudly at Dan’s words and shook his head 

"Your soon to be wife is soon to be trying to kill me for getting you this drunk." Dan kept talking at Gavin about Sarah but even though Gavin was sure what he was saying was poetic and absolutely not garbage from a drunken trash can, he wasn’t listening to a word of it. Instead he’d picked up on a strange puff of air intermittently frequenting his neck. He shivered and realized he and Michael were now really close and basically on one barstool and wasn’t that Gavin’s barstool a few feet away? And god he wanted to close his eyes and let his head fall back because he was absolutely sure that Michael was pressing feather light kisses to his neck and it was quickly overwhelming every one of his senses. He shivered almost violently and felt Michael tense with laughter behind him. 

"You okay Gavino?" He felt Michael whisper against his ear and that was it. He needed to get Dan somewhere else as soon as possible because he needed to have a word with Michael and also because Dan was incredibly close to Gavin’s crotch where he was beginning to get an erection and that was something he didn’t need to share with his best friend no matter how close they were. 

"Colin!" Gavin called, suddenly leaning up as he snapped his fingers at Dan’s brother. "I think it’s time to get him home to his fiancé." Gavin said, nodding at Dan who was now facing down on Gavin’s shoulder mumbling random words into his shirt. Paul smiled and hoisted his brother over his shoulder.   

"I’d have to agree with you, it’s nearly closing time anyway I think, you alright to get home?" Gavin felt Michael’s hand close around his wrist where it was hanging uselessly at his side and nodded. 

"Absolutely, see you in a few days!" He said cheerfully, before getting up and turning to look at Michael. He was not disappointed. His pupils were already blown and his bottom lip was red in a way that had Gavin thinking he’d been biting it. He groaned. Michael laughed gleefully. 

"Wanna get out of here?" 

"You have no bloody idea." He grabbed Michael’s wrist and dragged him, out of the bar and across the road in the general direction of his apartment. 

"Okay whoa, calm down buddy" Michael teased, pulling on Gavin and spinning him around to face him. "And where exactly are we going." He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"My flat." Gavin replied. He didn’t want to stop and chat about it he just wanted to do it and he stamped his foot impatiently. 

"But there’s something I want to do first." Michael murmured, and when did they get that close again, Gavin definitely had a problem with spacial awareness because every time he let his guard down someone was standing right in from of them staring at him with their stupid dimply cheeks.  
  
He could probably count all the freckles on Michael’s nose from here, 1, 2, 3, 4- _oh_. When their lips met it was different. Obviously because they were boy lips and boy lips while similar to girl’s lips were still resolutely not girl lips with which he had all of his kissing experience.   
Also because when he felt Michael’s lips on his and his hands on Gavin’s waist it was like there were thousands of tiny sparks shooting off into the night sky from every part of him. They kissed softly at first, testing the waters, finding which way was comfortable; Gavin was absolutely a tilt to the right kisser and was glad to find Michael was the opposite. He could taste bourbon and spearmint and something else that wasn’t gross but instead filled him with even more warmth from the tips of his fingers to the end s of his toes. 

It was a lovely sweet kiss but Gavin decided he wanted more. He fisted his hand into the front of Michael’s shirt and pulled him closer and closer, opening his mouth slightly and swiping his tongue over Michael’s bottom lip, moaning in surprise and delight at the feeling of the other man’s tongue against his own. Michael shuffled them over to a conveniently close alleyway without breaking their stride, he didn’t stop kissing Gavin when he pushed him against the wall, and he didn’t stop when he rocked their hips together and felt Gavin moan into his mouth. 

A moaning sound, Gavin barely registered it, until he realized it was his own voice. His own moans of pleasure. His own dick incredibly, painfully hard against someone else’s, his own mouth sore and overworked from kissing. 

"Wait." He said, gasping for air. Michael stopped instantly. Of course he did and Gavin ran a hand haphazardly through his hair. 

"I’m I, this is too fast, I just." Gavin started to mumble, he watched as Michael lowered his hands from Gavin’s shoulders back to his sides 

"Well we can stop its okay dude. I mean we’ve both had a lot to drink and there’s always tomorrow" Michael said with a wicked grin. Gavin blinked at him and shook his head 

"No I mean, I, this is bloody. I’m not into blokes okay? So this isn’t something I should be doing." He watched as Michael’s face instantly changed from playful to calculating. 

"Well you should tell that to your dick because a few seconds ago I think it was starting to enjoy itself." Gavin shook his head again. 

"I’m sorry Michael I just…I can’t do this. I’m not…" He trailed off and pushed himself off the wall, shaking his head and walking away from a disheveled looking Michael. "I can’t" he whispered with one last look he turned and ran. 

"Idiot, big dumb stupid dumb idiot prick" he mumbled to himself as he entered his apartment. He’d just had the seriously worst case of bitching out he’d ever seen and he was more than disappointed with himself. He threw himself onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was just too much, all at once. The touching and the kissing and the crushing feeling that he didn’t think he could be touched by anyone and have it feel anywhere near as good as it did when Michael touched him, which of course only freaked him out more. 

"What have I done?" He whispered out to the ceiling above. The ceiling didn’t answer, but of course Gavin had been expecting that. 

**5\. Wedding Bells.**  

"You look beautiful Sarah" Michael beamed at his little sister in her ivory dress, she did look stunning. The picture perfect bride with soft curls falling past her shoulders and the happiest grin on her face.

"I’m still gonna cut off Dan’s kneecaps of he ever hurts you though" his sister laughed at him and nodded, wiping away a tear. 

"Of course you are."

“I’m so happy for you.” He whispered, and she nodded. 

"I know." 

It meant the world to him that his sister was so happy, so finally happy to be at this stage in her life with someone that she loved unconditionally and completely like Dan. So obviously he was happy for her, he wasn’t a complete dick contrary to popular belief. But he also felt a little empty too. He didn’t often do what he did with Gavin, didn’t put himself on the line and throw himself out towards the rocky waters of dating only to be told all the lifeboats and preservers were taken and he was on his own. He didn’t often set himself up to get hurt.   
  
So he was angry more than anything. He’d fallen so fast, faster than he’d thought was possible and fast in a way that made him feel bad when he’d lost his shit at his sister when she’d called to tell him that after three months she was engaged to some guy he’d met once because suddenly that wasn’t so crazy. So it hurt, because he liked Gavin, a lot, liked his stupid sense of humor and his dumb brain that came up with the most absolute garbage and his huge nose. He hated the way he loved the sound of his name rolling off of Gavin’s tongue and he hated that he knew what Gavin’s tongue felt like against his own.   
Because it wasn’t going to happen and he was the idiot for letting it get as far as it did. 

"I’ll be back okay?" He squeezed his sister’s hands and excused himself, heading out the side door of the church for some fresh air that would hopefully help ease the crushing feeling on his lungs. 

"Oh, sorry I, sorry." That voice. He looked up and saw one big fucking nose and two stupid green eyes and rolled his own. 

"Oh no you have _nothing_ to be sorry about” he said sarcastically. Gavin frowned and looked down, shoving his hands into his suit pockets which he of course looked fucking fantastic in. 

"Listen Michael I’m sorry I jus-" 

"What the fuck ever Gavin I don’t wanna hear it. I don’t give a shit okay? I’m the bad guy here that fell for the guy going through a fucking sexuality crisis. No you have _nothing_ to apologize for this is all on me” he said venomously, walking past Gavin into the large garden next to the Church. 

"No I wasn’t, that wasn’t what it was. Well okay maybe it was a crisis of sorts but I’m no-" 

"What? Not what Gavin? Not gay? Because what we were doing the other night, felt pretty gay to me" he interrupted, watching through slitted eyes as Gavin walked closer to him. 

"Michael please I just-" 

“ _Micool please_ " 

“ _Ugh_ now you’re mocking me? Real mature, just let me finish for god’s sake!” Michael sighed, crossing his arms and turning to look across the Churches gardens at the pond glimmering in the afternoon light. 

"Okay yes I freaked out but that wasn’t because I suddenly realized I was straight it was because I suddenly realized that I am very not that and it freaked me out and so I ran away because I’m an idiot and I was being a prick and I’m not good at apologizing but I just, I really like you. And I like how I feel when I’m with you, and I like who I am around you. And I just hope I haven’t really bollocked it all up." He gasped, realizing he hadn’t had much air in the past few minutes. He watched Michael for a moment before tapping his foot impatiently and walking over to the other man, pushing his shoulder. 

"Listen Michael that wasn’t very easy for me to say so if you’re just going to ignore it I- _mmph!”_  

He was cut off by an already familiar pair of lips attaching themselves to his own and he instantly felt all the tension leave his body. It was over as quick as it began and he stumbled back, held back in place by two strong hands on his shoulders. 

"God you talk some absolute shit." Michael said with a smile before leaning in to kiss him again. It was soft and curious and beautiful and everything and Michael and Gavin both knew it would be hard to stop. 

"You’re _joking_!” They froze each turning slowly in the direction of the sudden voice with sheepish smiles on their faces. 

"No you’re actually joking right? You’re having a laugh I’m not actually seeing this right now." Dan said, looking from one to the other quickly. 

"Uh, sorry B" Gavin said, shrugging slightly. 

"I’m not really sorry at all." Michael murmured, looking at Gavin and smiling softly. 

"Bloody hell, you’re out of the wedding party, both of you. On my wedding day, B you’re such a little…" Dan’s voice trailed off as he entered back into the Church and Gavin laughed against Michael’s shoulder. 

"Okay, first things first. A wedding." 

“ _What?!”_  

"No, shut up, that’s not even legal here, your sister’s wedding you mincey little prick." 

"What did you call me?" 

"Michael, MICHAEL _NO_ , MY SUIT MICHAEL….” Michael laughed as he chased Gavin back towards the church, thinking that he wouldn’t ever hear anyone say his name quite like Gavin does, and he probably wouldn’t ever want too.


End file.
